


Blood of the Priest

by Yeahyouwish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cock Bondage, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Priest Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahyouwish/pseuds/Yeahyouwish
Summary: The Vampire Hannibal finds a priest wandering around the corridors of the castle looking for him.Mind the tags! Extremely dubious consent, boarding on noncon. Cock biting, blood drinking vampire blow jobs.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127
Collections: Hannigram Kinkmeme





	Blood of the Priest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: (warning for some possible blood/injury/mutilation) Vampire!Hannibal going down on Will...with teeth. Like, where actual biting happens. In the groin area. With his vampire fangs. Either right on the inner thigh, or in more...AHEM...sensitive areas…
> 
> Thank you to the awesome beta, Ninayoshi!

Hannibal could smell him the moment he stepped foot in the castle. So foolish to come alone, but so clever to have found him in the first place. This place was well hidden after all. Hannibal contemplated it. A single priest, probably little to no education… How has he done it? No matter. Hannibal would make sure that no one could find them that way again, which meant that dinner might be off the table for a while. He needed information. 

“Mischa, I’m going downstairs. Don’t leave the room.” He said, peeking his head in to see what she was doing. Misha was sitting with a book from the library. The previous inhabitants had been collectors and there were many to choose from. She nodded, barely noticing him, and he smiled at her precious form before closing the door. He must protect what he had. This mortal would tell all, and swiftly. 

He hid on the top floors landing, just over the side of the drop, waiting for the priest to make his way through the castle. He was being cautious, though he’d already made the worst mistake he could have. Hannibal was not as rash as this one. He waited for the perfect moment to strike, and when he let himself fall, the man looked up just to see that Hannibal was already on top of him. 

Will toppled to the floor when 180 pound of vampire hit him square on. His head struck the stone floor with force and he went blind for a few moments. Or rather, it felt like a few moments. When he opened his eyes, he was in quite a different room, laying on a soft silk sheet. “Perhaps you shouldn’t stir yet. I’ve not had the time to take all your weapons.” He heard a deep, teasing voice say. The cadence was lovely, like all things of the devil, but Will wasn’t fooled. He tried to talk, but no words came out.

Hannibal bent down to nestle between Will’s legs. Will was weak, but not incapable of defending himself if he could get into such a position that he could reach a weapon. Hannibal didn’t want to let him. He would usually drain this brave priest before he could retaliate, but he had to practice caution with his appetite just now. And he should also save something for Misha…

He opened his mouth wide, showing off his fangs, and buried them deep into Will’s inner thigh. Will’s back arched and he moaned as if Hannibal had stroked his cock. The sound was almost as delicious as Will’s blood. Hannibal let go of the bite to lap sensually at the exposed wound, but his eyes stayed upwards to Will. He was panting hard. The blood was flowing towards his direction, too. Hannibal could see Will stiffening in his underclothes. 

But he wasn’t about to surrender to it, apparently. Will reached out and grabbed the nearest pillar, trying to pull himself away from Hannibal, who only grinned. Will’s head was spinning, only half due to concussion, and he could barely attempt to turn over before Hannibal had grabbed his leg and dragged him back. He remembered the holy water in his breast pocket, but his actions were sloth-slow with the combination of sudden need and of injury, compared to the inhuman speed of the vampire. The minute the vial was in his hand Hannibal snatched it up and threw it away, where it shattered against a pillar. “You would take my life from me, priest?”

“No… no… please…” 

“Your body aches for me.” Hannibal said, baring his fangs. 

“Stop…” Will managed, but Hannibal pulled him back as he tried to crawl away again. “You’re… what are you doing?”

“You blame me for this? I can’t control your body and mind, only take your life.” Hannibal teased. He knelt beside Will and put one hand over his back, drawing it downwards over his robes. When he reached Will’s ass, he cupped it. Will gasped. “Celibacy doesn’t suit you.” Hannibal noted.

“Stop it! Demon!” Will cried, but Hannibal only laughed. 

“My name is Hannibal. You should introduce yourself as well.” 

“No…” Was all Will could muster. 

How very rude. “I’m not a Faerie, Father.” Hannibal said. “I simply wish to have your name on my tongue as I claim you.” 

Will flushed such a pretty color that Hannibal licked his lips, tasting the blood that had already graced them. “No, don’t… I don’t want…” 

“I will do as you please if you tell me how you came to this place.” 

“I don’t… please…” 

“Shall I clear your head?” Hannibal asked, taking a step forward, but he stopped when Will recoiled, letting him decide to do as Hannibal asked. 

“I followed… I only… the dead from each town… this was the only…” 

“Ah, a pattern. It’s difficult to rectify such a thing. Did you enjoy my artistry?” 

“Your?” Will’s eyes were suddenly alive with rage, and Hannibal felt a surge of temptation to bed him. “You killed innocent people.” 

“No great loss to your race, I assure you. They were all exceedingly rude. But since you have told me, I will allow you to die.”

“Wh- no. No!” But Will couldn’t even begin to sit up. 

“You are probably bleeding in your head as we speak. I tried to limit the force of your contact with the ground… however…” 

“Don’t kill…” 

“I have little choice. If I let you leave here, you will try to find me again. Do you have any wishes, before you die? I will try my best to honor them.”

“Don’t eat….” 

“You ask too much already, Father.” Hannibal said with a chuckle.

“Please…” 

“I can not let you leave.” Will fell back on the bed, his eyes closing of their own volition, and lay still. When he felt the Vampire Hannibal settle between his legs again, he couldn’t even move to stop him. 

The bites… they were bliss to his neglected flesh. Hannibal had settled himself on the other side this time, puncturing holes in Will’s thigh almost at the same point. Will couldn’t contain the sound of pleasure he made. He wanted much more, and his mind wasn’t clear enough for him to fight the pleasure, to realize how wrong this was. 

Hannibal was lapping at his thigh now. One side, then the other. Will moaned and gasped with each new lick- somehow surprising despite their inevitability. Hannibal hesitated, watching Will’s hand as Will reached downwards, but it only rested on his own enlarged member. Hannibal had to smile at that. He positioned himself to rest flush against Will and was delighted when Will leaned into him. “You want me to touch you.” 

If Hannibal had not been listening for it, Will’s tiny, strained, “yes” would have been too quiet to hear at all.

Hannibal soon learned that there was no easy way to remove a priest’s robes. He at last went over Will’s head. Exposed, he was beautiful. Hannibal could hardly believe his luck, being given the chance to defile a holy man at his own behest. Well… as much “behest” as this man had left to give, in any case. 

Will was hard as stone, but the warmth of his human body was temptation all on it’s own. When Hannibal put him in his mouth, Will didn’t even have the strength to worry about a bite. His mind gave over to pleasure so quickly, he was drowning in it. He could feel Hannibal’s fangs rubbing a tantalizing pattern against his hardened cock. Will had touched himself a few times, when the lure was simply too strong, though he had to punish himself quite harshly afterwards. This was a thousand times better, though. And a million times worse.

Hannibal’s tongue did a little dance around Will’s cock. He wasn’t making noise anymore; he was too weak to, but he was breathing hard and his expression was of overwhelming need. His hand played in the air before resting in Hannibal’s hair, then flopping down to the sheets weakly. 

Hannibal let his own hands run gently over Will’s skin, touching every part of him that he could reach. At last Hannibal took him completely in his mouth and he felt Will seize. He was cumming down Hannibal’s throat in violent bursts not a second later, and even managed a bit of vocalization. 

Hannibal could hardly contain himself anymore. No sooner had he finished drinking Will down that he placed the still-hard tip of Will’s erection to his lips and bit down. Will let out a single scream at the pain, but was easily mollified by Hannibal’s tongue beating a blissful path up and down his cock as Hannibal drank from it.

Minutes passed as Hannibal held Will’s cock with one hand and stroked his hole with the other, never entering, but teasing him with the prospect. Hannibal licked and sucked in intervals, taking just a little blood at a time. He was having fun, and he didn’t want to drain his toy all at once. He’d forgotten completely about Misha for the first time in his very long life, and was now dedicating himself to dragging this priest down to the debauched level of a vampire. Perhaps he would turn him. Perhaps he would keep him as a snack... to feed in intervals for the rest of the priest’s life. 

Eventually, though the priest was surely sleeping now, his body had to cum. He twitched erotically as Hannibal dragged a second orgasm out of him, cum and blood mixing on his tongue. What a decadent flavour. Hannibal came off of Will and took in the sight of his body. Lean and strong for a holy man. And beautiful, too. What a waste to pledge himself to virginity for life. 

Hannibal pondered the various courses he could take as he lazily caressed his own member. He was sure that whomever he left Will with would clean him up, but wouldn’t it be grand if he just-? 

Hannibal pushed just a fraction of the tip of himself inside. even this action was enough to set him off. He would cum inside this holy man, disparaging him forever. 

His orgasm was intense. It was a chore of sorts keeping his cum inside the man when he took his cock away. He had to lift his legs and push it in with his fingers. Perhaps if he pushed it far enough, Will’s doctor wouldn’t find it, and Will would be left free to discover it on his own. Hannibal licked his lips at the thought. Yes, he would leave him with a doctor. He had to go out anyway, to get a meal for Misha, since this one had pleased him too much to kill.

***

When Will awoke he stared for a full two minutes at the ceiling. He was in the church. but how? Had he dreamt a carnal dream? How sinful. But when he sat up, Will could feel the wounds Hannibal had left him. He ran his fingers over his thighs and felt the four puncture marks right where he thought he would. 

Will stumbled when he stood up. He was still light-headed, but he had to make it to the mirror. He looked at himself, sure that he was a vampire now. Sure that Hannibal had changed him, had damned him. But he was just… Will. His head was bandaged. So a doctor had been by… 

He sat on the bed. with a start he realized that Hannibal had bitten- no. He couldn’t have, right? Slowly Will reached his hand down, further, further. He took his length into his hand and felt it swelling already with just the thought of all Hannibal had done. Had he really bitten-? Will stroked himself, stopping a lewd moan from escaping his throat. Then, gingerly, he felt over his erection. Yes… there. Two holes, where Hannibal had milked him of blood straight from his own straining cock. Moaning, Will began to stroke himself harder. He tried to quiet himself, but the memory of Hannibal’s ministrations was strong in his mind, despite the fogginess of it while it had actually occurred. 

Oh, he was damned, was Will’s fleeting thought as he came. He was damned to hell. He would burn for eternity for his sins, but he had to find him. 

He had to find him.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews  
Hey peeps, I gotta admit, I really need reviews. Not because I'm like "I won't post without them!" But I actually, truly, will give up thinking that no one cares if I post or not. Most days I can keep going knowing that reviews don't define my work. But some days... not so much. 
> 
> I take constructive criticisms, too. I want to be a better writer. Examples include incorrect chracterization, leaving editing notes in the document (oops, I do this!), or if you think a phrase or word would perhaps better express what I’m trying to get across. 
> 
> If you liked this, or if you think I could do better and you specifically know how, please let me know in a review. 
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr, here’s how!  
For Rick and Mory/DC follow [RickandRobin!](http://rickandrobin.tumblr.com/).  
For Hannibal/ other follow [Hannibal’swetsheets!](http://hannibalswetsheets.tumblr.com/).  
I also take prompts via ask box (though no guarantee I’ll fill them or when). Please read my FAQ before sending prompts, though.
> 
> Do not repost or copy any part of this fanfiction to other sites!


End file.
